The Child of A Time Lord
by JustLilyJade
Summary: This is my first attempt at a DW story, I hope it turns out well. This is currently a one-shot but it might turn into a two- shot and that's what I am leaning towards. The Doctor found his child. A child who he thought had been lost forever. Will he lose his child again? Part two is posted!
1. Chapter 1

A disclaimer: I don't own any character's from the show, just the original characters.

Doctor Who

The Child of A Time Lord

* * *

Concern danced in the Doctor's aggrieved eyes. He absently applied a damp cloth onto the unconscious girl's brow. Her skin stretched over her protruding bones. She appeared paler by the second. Her body twitched, under his touch, and perspiration formed on her body. Even though she slept under the aid of the TARDIS'S influence— she was afflicted with terrors of the night. It pained him to see her in such a state. Especially, one who appeared as frail as she did. He listened to her distressed breathing and sighed. There was not much more he could do, for the poor little time lord.

When the Doctor exited the hospital unit— the TARDIS had created, for himself and his companions—he found Clara waiting.

"Is she going to be alright?" Clara asked with furrowed brows.

"I don't know," the Time Lord responded wearily. "The TARDIS is keeping her alive, but, I don't know much else. At least not until she wakes up. If she does."

Clara frowned at the Doctor. "Don't think like that. She will wake up. When she does, you and Missy; will not be the only Time Lords. There will be three of you. There are three of you."

The TARDIS buzzed in agreement.

"See," Clara said with a smile, "The TARDIS agrees."

The Doctor glanced worried back at the hospital unit. Every fiber of his being, wanted Clara to be right—it pained him too much to think otherwise. "I hope you're right."

The hours crawled at a standstill—the concerned Time Lord remained, next to the unconscious youth. The Doctor allowed Clara to bathe the little time lord and place her into fresh clothes. Clothes that took him forever to find. The Doctor refused to leave her side, even at Clara's request. He had left the girl's side, once. A second time was out of the question. The only departure was to aid a young Devros.

The TARDIS's buzz of concern alerted the Doctor quickly. He took the stairs two at a time, to reach the Hospital Unit. Clara barely had enough time to get out of the way.

"Sorry, Clara!" he called from the platform at the top of the stairs. She quickly followed him up the stairs to the Hospital Unit.

The girl's body twitched, indicating her distress. The Doctor didn't hesitate; he knew how to soothe the frightened child. The Time Lord slid one hand into hers— and, caressed her hair with the other.

"Shhh," he cooed tenderly, "Everything is alright. You are safe now. I promise you, you are safe."

When the Doctor hummed quietly, Clara excused herself; from the room. When she descended the stairs, she heard the beginnings of a song, which, she could not understand. After a few minutes, the Doctor appeared at the top of the stairs.

"How is she?" Clara asked, gazing at him.

"All better," He said, moving toward the TARDIS console. "Just night terrors."

"I'm glad; you managed to calm her, quickly."

"Dad skills," the Doctor said, swiveling the screen toward him.

"That song was beautiful. Even, if I had no idea, what you were saying. What was it?"

"A Gallifreyan lullaby." The Time Lord responded, setting the newest location into the TARDIS.

"Where are we going?" Clara asked, moving closer to the Doctor.

"To see Missy."

The TARDIS entered warp speed only to come to a dead stop, throwing both Clara and the Doctor to the floor.

"What was that for?" Clara murmured to the TARDIS who responded with silence.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked, scrambling to his feet.

"Yes," Clara responded as the man scrambled to his feet.

He got half way up the stairs and stopped; for at the top of the stairs stood the little time lord. Her disheveled mess of hair and her clothes sagged off her small frame. Her eyes looked hollow and unseeing as she gazed down at them.

"You're awake." Clara gave a relieved sigh. The girl's eyes shifted in Clara's direction, but she never moved. "My name is Clara and this—"

Clara moved closer to the Time Lord touching his arm with her hand; as the girl followed Clara's every move. "Is the Doctor."

"What's your name?" Clara asked slowly nudging the Doctor slightly.

"Yes, name. What is your name?"

The girl flicked her eyes, from the human, to the older Time Lord. The Doctor could see her hands tremble ever so slightly.

"I promise you." the Doctor said, carefully holding a hand up. He didn't want the girl to bolt in fear. "You are safe here, in the TARDIS; with Clara and I."

The word TARDIS had caught the girl's attention. Her eyes shifted around the room; taking in her surroundings. For a second, she looked in awe. Clara stepped closer to her Doctor. The sudden motion from Clara caused the girl to hone in on the human. The Doctor's hand shot out; warning Clara to stand still. She stopped and stood motionless. The girl's eyes remained locked, and Clara held her gaze. The girl took a frightened step back from the Time Lord and his companion.

"It's okay," the Doctor said, soothingly. "Don't be afraid. We just want to help you. Do you understand?"

The Doctor feared that perhaps, the girl, Time Lord or not, couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Help me?" the girl's voice was faint. The duo barely heard it.

A smile touched the Doctor's lips, "That's right. We want to help you."

"Help me," she repeated, locking her gaze on the Doctor's.

The TARDIS hummed, drifting into motion. The girl's eyes grew wide, and she grasped the railing firmly.

"It's just the TARDIS," the Doctor said gently, "We're moving again that's all."

The girl, with hollow eyes, nodded at the Time Lord. She lowered herself into a sitting position, on the stair's top platform. The Doctor looked at her a moment, before turning to Clara. Who was gazing up at the girl? The Time Lord turned his attention to the console, as Clara turned her gaze away.

"We need to feed her."

"I know that," the Doctor said and adjusted the TARDIS's location. "But, we can't get near her, yet. She doesn't trust us."

"What are we going to do? She needs to eat."

The girl, with hollow eyes, nodded at the Time Lord. She lowered herself into a sitting position, on the stair's top platform. The Doctor looked at her a moment, before turning to Clara. Who was gazing up at the girl. The Time Lord turned his attention to the console, as Clara turned her gaze away.

"We need to feed her."

"I know that," the Doctor said and adjusted the TARDIS's location. "But, we can't get near her, yet. She doesn't trust us."

"What are we going to do? She needs to eat."

The blue police box landed. "We are getting chips."

Clara grabbed some money from her bag and smiled at the Doctor. "I'll be right back."

The girl watched Clara leave before she focused all her attention onto the Doctor. The man seemed to be paying more attention to the TARDIS console than to her.

The Time Lord did his best—to pretend— to ignore her. He wanted to try and make her feel more at ease with her current situation. He listened carefully to every small move she made. He could hear her cautiously move towards him; while still keeping a safe distance. He glanced up from the console to see her admiring it. The girl allowed her fingers to trace the console's edges.

"Hello," he said as her eyes darted up to look at him. He remained still letting her continue if she wanted to.

After what seemed like an eternity, she moved closer. The female time lord looked the older man over, carefully. Her eyes traced every inch of his face. He could almost see the ghost of memories, behind her eyes.

"Hello, Doctor," she whispered.

Her trembling fingers reached out to touch his face. It was like she had to be sure he was real. Her eyes told him she had some reminiscence, of him, locked away; deep within her mind. A memory she couldn't quite reach.

When the TARDIS doors burst open, the girl paled; bolting back up to the top of the stairs.

"Why on earth, would you be sending out; that kind of signal for me, Doctor," Missy demanded.

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows in irritation, "Great timing; as always, Missy."

"May I remind you," Missy retorted irritably, "You called me. Now, what's so important, you made me come to you?"

The Doctor sighed, motioning to the top of the stairs. "Her."

Missy's eyes drifted upward, and she froze, "How is this possible?"

"That's what I can't figure out," the Doctor said. The girl's eyes locked on Missy.

The girl gave Missy a quizzical look. Realization then flickered in her frightened eyes. The Gallifreyan name, which rolled off the girl's tongue, caused Missy to go rigid.

"That's my daughter," Missy said, "How do you know that name?"

When the Time Lady firmly stepped towards the girl; she backed up further onto the platform.

The girl's eyes grew wide; when Missy stepped closer. The terrified girl was about to run and hide. The Doctor saw it in her eyes. He seized Missy's arm holding her back.

"Scaring her more, won't get us anywhere." He whispered.

Missy gave the Doctor a look of pure disdain.

The girl's voice quivered, "My friend."

"What?" Missy said, glancing at the girl. The Time Lady's eyes drifted back to the pained expression on the Doctor's face.

"She said, someone would come."

Understanding flashed across Missy's features, "Polaris?"

The girl nodded, remaining frozen in place, "I am Polaris."

"Doctor," Missy looked at the Doctor, "Is this child…"

"Yes," The Doctor said, wearily. "She's my daughter."

"But," the girl said as tears drifted silently down her cheek, "No one came. Why didn't anyone come?"

"I'm sorry," the Doctor pleaded, the lump in his throat expanding, "I'm so very sorry."

The girl gazed down at Missy, "What did we do wrong? Why didn't someone help us? Why didn't you?"

"You didn't do anything wrong," the Doctor protested as Missy stood at a loss for words, "None of what happened was your fault."

"Rule 1. The Doctor always lies!" the girl shouted, covering her ears, "It won't stop. Why won't it stop? It's my fault. I couldn't help them. I couldn't save my friend. She died screaming!"

The young time lord made teary eyed contact with Missy, "She died screaming, for you."

"Shut up!" Missy demanded, allowing her emotions to overtake all logic. She pulled a gun from its hiding place and pointed it directly at the Doctor's child.

For a split second, the Doctor couldn't move. His hearts thumped frantically within his chest. He placed himself directly in front of the barrel.

"Over my dead body," the Doctor said, dangerously.

The Mistress kept her eyes locked on the young blue-eyed, Gallifreyan. She could see the pleading behind the girl's eyes, for Missy to pull the trigger.

"How many regenerations," Missy demanded, her grip firm around the gun's handle, " How many have you had, Polaris?"

The Doctor tried to reason with his female friend, but, his words fell on deaf ears. Missy remained, locked on the statue of a girl. The Doctor didn't seem to be in Missy's line of vision any longer.

Tears rimmed Missy's eyes when she heard it. Her child's voice. Her daughter's voice spoke to her, in Gallifreyan.

Missy's child had pleaded, "Help her. Please, help my friend."

The voice of Missy's only child faded before Missy could make out the last thing her daughter had said to her.

Polaris' hollow gaze broke away from the gun-wielding Gallifreyan and over to her father's back. Her voice had been a soft heartbreaking, "Daddy."

The Doctor locked on his daughter's gaze with his ice blue eyes. She held him there. While his mouth still coaxed the gun from his friend. Then he heard it. The gun's resonance was deafening. The Doctor's vision became blurred with a white rage that slowly became tainted with red. A Blood Red.

* * *

lThis piece was initially meant to be a one-shot. But, I'm thinking it would work better; as a two-shot. Perhaps, even a full story, but I'm not sure yet. I already have a few chapters to another Doctor Who story completed that I haven't posted yet. I am not sure I want to take on two Doctor Who stories at the same time. What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

A disclaimer: I don't own any character from the show, just the original characters.

Doctor Who

The Child of a Time Lord

* * *

The Time Lord was at his daughter's side in seconds. His trembling hands hovered at the at her edges; inches, above her, still form, "No… No… No… NO!"

The Doctor focussed on the sound of grinding metal. The heavy thump that followed as Missy's knees, making contact; with the TARDIS floor. The sound echoed through the stillness. The TARDIS's incoherent buzzing never registered to the Doctor's ears. The sound of his own blood was far too boisterous. The storm inside his head brewed dangerously close to the surface. It raged, untethered, deep within his core. His blurred vision focused and the ire burned, bright, in his blue eyes.

"What. Have. You. Done." The older man demanded, his voice calculated and controlled. His eyes were feral.

Missy gazed up at the Doctor; for the first time, ever since the gun had released its contents from the barrel. "I— I…"

The Doctor rose to his full height, every muscle tense and throbbing with a vengeance. His knuckles, white, with rage. The Time Lord's movements were pointed, and precise. He moved closer, to Missy; with a clear and malicious intent.

"I'm sorry," Missy stared blankly, at her trembling hands. She was a lot of things, but, in any normal circumstance, would never harm a friend's child. Their companion, yes. Their spouses, of course. But, never their children.

"You're sorry," the Doctor repeated, venomously; picking up the gun, "You killed, my child, and you're sorry?"

He grasped the handle, firmly, in his fingers, "Give me one good reason. Just one reason, why I should not end your existence. I could end that, for you, right now!"

He thrust the gun's barrel into the side Missy's temple.

"I was helping her," the woman fumbled with her words. The gun's safety sounded its release, and the cold barrel cut, into Missy's flesh.

"I am her father," the Doctor's voice echoed, through the TARDIS. "And you took her from me."

"She was suffering. There was no saving her; not from that. So I released her," Missy could feel the hot tears on her cheeks. She could see, a golden light, take the form of her only child. Her daughter stood, over the lifeless body; of her deceased friend. Her dirty blonde hair fell over her shoulders, in waves. Her green eyes focused, on the corpse; of her best friend.

Missy swallowed hard when she heard the sound of the gun's hammer click back into place.

"That wasn't for you to decide," the Doctor's voice was clipped and malicious. His index finger stretched outward and coiled itself around the gun's trigger.

"It was what she wanted."

"You don't know that! How could you have possibly known that!"

The sound of bags crumbling the floor made the Doctor's eyes flick up, "Get out of here, Clara. I will come get you in a moment."

Clara remained, frozen in place. The fear in her eyes had no effect on the irate Time Lord. "Doctor, what are you doing?"

"I said get out of here, Clara," the Doctor repeated, tightening his grip around the trigger.

"I'm not going anywhere," Clara said softly, moving closer to the Doctor cautiously."What happened?"

"She killed her," the Doctor's pain radiated off his body; it hung thick in the air. "She deserves this, Clara. For what she has done."

Clara's eyes drifted to the top of the stairs, where the young time lord lay, lifeless. A hand flew up to Clara's mouth. She slowly backed away, shaking her head. Her heart ached, for her friend. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't even begin to fathom, the excruciating pain that he must be feeling. Her eyes drifted back to Missy, who gazed with yearning, up toward the body. Warm tears trickled down Missy's damp cheeks, and her fingers extended upward. They were reaching for something, that wasn't there. Almost like there was something, she couldn't quite reach.

"I'm sorry," Missy whispered, to the empty space. The female Time Lord held her breath when her daughter's green eyes drifted to her direction. A sad smile touched her daughter's lips. Missy watched her child's hands, let off a soft golden particle filled glow.

"Um… Doctor?" Clara interjected, interrupting her own explanation. As, to why the Doctor should cease, what he was doing. She didn't want him to do something, in rage that he might regret later. Her Doctor was not one to kill in cold blood. Regardless, of the situation. Though she couldn't blame him, for wanting to pull the trigger. Clara was aware that the Doctor knew that two wrongs didn't make a right. Even the impact, this action might have on him. Could be more than she could bear, "What's that light?"

The Doctor glanced up, seeing the light seeping in from places all over the TARDIS. His hand trembled as he watched the light pool itself around his daughter, bathing her in its brilliance. He saw the apparition of Missy's only child. It had been formed by the light. It was said that when a time lord, gives up their regeneration energy with enough desperation for life. Their regeneration energy can take on their form. That form can sometimes bear a hint of their consciousness.

The Time Lord subconsciously placed the still loaded gun, in the hands of the distracted, Clara. He stumbled over his own feet, he moved closer to the stairs. His actions were clumsy; as he stared up at the regeneration energy that surrounded his only true family he had left.

The Doctor's eyes held desperation as he watched the regeneration claim his daughter. Missy muttered her daughter's name as her daughter continued to hold her gaze. The apparition pressed her fingers to her lips and extended her hand out to Missy. The Time Lady intern pleaded softly, for her child to stay.

"Miss you," the blonde mouthed, sadly before she evaporated into the body of the still lifeless girl on the stairs.

"Miss you," she murmured to the now empty space,"I love you."

Missy leaned forward, trying to fight back her tears. Her forehead, rested on the cold floor, of the TARDIS. Her breaths came in slow heaves. She felt like her hearts were, ruthlessly, squeezed.

"Are you alright?"Clara's tone held a sincere concern.

"I'm fine," Missy responded, sitting upright. The Time Lady wiped her tears away, with her fingertips,"Now, that this is settled. I'll be going."

"Missy, wait," Clara tried to stop her. Before she had a chance to grasp Missy's hand the Doctor had seized her in a firm grip and jerked her body, towards his own. Shielding her from the unexpected blast of Polaris's new regeneration.

"Clara, are you alright?" the Doctor asked, glancing his companion over.

She coughed,"I think so."

The Doctor climbed to his feet, the air hung thick, making it hard for him to swallow. His movements were rigid, and Clara could see the concern on his face. The pair put the fire that had begun to bathe the TARDIS. Once they had finished, the Time Lord's made eye contact with Clara. He held her gaze for a long time. He could hear the sounds of motion coming from his newly regenerated child behind him. The whimpering that followed, restricted his heart muscles. Clara nodded, indicating that it was time, for him to face his child, once more.

He turned slowly, he found his newly regenerated child perched at the top of the stairs, knees pulled firmly, upward. He still had a daughter. Her hair fell over her arms that were wrapped tight around her knees. Her forehead rested on her kneecaps helping her hair and arms helped to keep her shielded from him.

"Polaris," the Doctor said, softly. He watched her body stiffen. She could hear his oncoming, footsteps. Her muscles tightened, with every stair he took.

"You are safe, sweetheart," the Doctor frowned when she flinched away from him. He extended his hand, ever so slowly, until he finally made contact with her back, with his fingertips. He used a soothing, circular motions along her spine,"I promise, you are safe. Nothing can hurt you here."

"How am I still here?" she murmured, "I didn't want this."

At her words, the tears touched the corners of the Doctor's eyes. Missy, had been correct in her assumption. His child had wanted to die. The Time Lord, seized her shoulders, firmly, between his fingers, "Don't say that. Please, Polaris. Look at me."

The girl's eyes, now a deep chocolate, met the Doctor's blue ones. She couldn't keep from holding her breath.

"Hello, sweetheart."

Tears dripped from her lashes, down her cheeks. The Doctor pulled his daughter close,"Never say that, Polaris. Never. Do you understand?"

She clung, tightly, to her fears and nodded at the Time Lord.

"That's my girl," he whispered, stroking her hair lovingly. His cheek rested on the top of her head.

Her scent filled his nostrils, igniting every instinct that had slumbered from somewhere buried deep within. The Doctor could how much she distrusted him and that she hadn't fully realized who he was yet. How could she? She had been only four, the last time he had seen her. Guilt radiated through his body. What had his poor girl suffered, because he had been unable, or unwilling to protect her? He had been so distracted, by running away the thought never even occurred to him, that she could still be alive.

"Come on," he said, standing slowly, allowing her to watch his every move, "Let's find you a room. I'm sure the TARDIS has one prepared for you already."

"I don't want to stay here," she muttered, glancing at the space between Clara and the Doctor.

"Love," the Doctor said, trying to reign in his emotions, "We are currently, in space. At the moment, there is nowhere else, for you to go."

How could he exactly, tell this frightened girl, that the TARDIS took advantage of her new found regenerations and had launched them back into space, the moment Missy stepped off the TARDIS. Polaris walked several steps behind, the older man that led her to a new room. Her arms remained wound tight upon herself, as a protective covering. She kept glancing back behind her to make sure Clara was not following them.

"Ah," he said, grabbing the handle of the newly made door, "Here we are."

Turning the knob, he peered inside, "See, as I said, all ready for you."

He stepped aside to let her see into the room. She never moved, she remained plastered to that spot. The Doctor took a few more steps away from her to try and ease her mind.

"Are you…," her voice trembled as she pointed to the open door, "going to lock me in there?"

He openly sighed, a deeper pain crossed his features. He reached forward but stopped when she jumped back, "No. I would never do that."

She moved toward the door, very slowly. Like she expected something to reach through and grab her.

"You know," he said softly, gazing her, with tender affection, "I hope, there will be a day, that you will come to trust me."

She stopped and looked at him like she was trying to process what he was saying. Something about him seemed so oddly familiar to her and yet she couldn't quite place as to why. It played at the edges of her mind, but it never came into focus.

"Until, that day comes," he said, clasping his hands behind his back to hide his trimmer, "Polaris, we will move at your pace, and your pace alone. That I promise you."

Polaris nodded slowly stepping into her new room. The Doctor watched, the awe crosses her face. At the basic essentials, that should be in every girl's bedroom. He was determined, to make her feel, secure. He had to start, building bridges; with her now. It didn't matter how small the bridge was. When the Doctor was confident, she would be alright on her own; he walked down the stairs.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a few deep breaths. This was not going to be an easy transition; for anyone. Particularly, his little girl. He had no idea what kind of damaged had been done. He could only find ways to comfort her at the moment. It would be a long time before she would even begin to consider trusting him. If she ever trusted him.

This was now, her new home. Even, if she didn't know it, yet. He wasn't exactly, giving her much say. At least not yet. He, her father, had unknowingly walked away from her; once. He would be damned; if he were to knowingly walk away from her, for the second time. So, getting her to trust him would be his main priority. Once she did, he could begin to help her heal the damage that had been done. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he found Clara; waiting for him.

"Be ready, Clara," the Doctor said, somberly, "It's going to be an uphill battle, from here on out."

Clara nodded, "I'm with you, Doctor. All the way."

The Doctor smiled, at Clara, "It's a battle, I intend to win."

* * *

There you go, guys. I hope you liked it. Please review and have a great day!


End file.
